


Promise

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Severus makes a promise to protect Lily and Harry.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 14





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hedgwig's prompt rarepair of the week 7/6-7/13, I picked SeverusxLily and came up with this short drabble. I used Grammarly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Severus Snape sighed wearily. He was tired of spying for the Dark Side after learning that Lily and her son's life is at stake. _What to do. I need to inform Dumbledore. But that would put her in harm's way. I have this nagging feeling that Harry is mine._

His mind drifted off to one night when Lily came to him frantically. One thing led to another, and nine months later, Harry was born. She would never come clean with him. Knowing that he had enemies that would use Harry.

Severus' hand shook while pouring firewhisky. He took a gulp to steady his nerves. _Damn it all. If Harry is mine, he needs protection._

Severus determinedly marched up to the Headmaster's office. He had several demands, and one of them is to be a Potions teacher here. So he can keep an eye on Harry.

Albus listened to him patiently and agreed that he should spy for the light and that he should be the secret keeper for Lily and Harry.


End file.
